The present invention relates to data writing in a file system, and more specifically, to a method of writing data in a file system which manages files using a tape drive.
A Linear Tape File System (LTFS) allows files stored on magnetic tape to be accessed in a similar fashion to those on disk or removable flash drives. LTFS requires bire a specific format of data on the tape media and software to provide a file system interface to the data.